


Lancefaire

by CalmlyChaotic



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmlyChaotic/pseuds/CalmlyChaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozu gets ambushed while tending to the army's crops. The attack doesn't go as anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lancefaire

The crops were coming in so nicely. Mozu hummed happily as she picked berry after berry, filling up the large basket at her side. She hadn’t seen this good of a harvest in her life! She was almost ready to giggle with joy just from seeing this much fruit. Her giddy fruit-picking as interrupted, though, as a steel lance was stabbed into the ground next to her, inches away from plunging through her leg. She gasped loudly as she looked up at her attacker. He was covered by a dark cloak, but he wore a smile that Mozu recognized instantly. The man yanked his lance out of the ground, pointing it at the small woman. His smile spread into a menacing grin as he spoke.

 

“En garde.”

 

_ Whoosh _ .

 

The lance swung through the air in front of Mozu. She leaped quickly out of the way, dodging the strong but ultimately too slow attack with a gasp. The young woman whirled around, plucking a naginata from the weapon bag on her back. Her hands were steady as she held her weapon, looking at her opponent with her head cocked in confusion.

 

“What are you doing?" Her voice was like stone as she questioned her attacker. The man didn’t respond, choosing again to attempt to hit her again. She twirled out of the way again, swinging the rapidly as she moved, catching the man before her in the ribs. The man merely chuckled at her hit.

 

“Is that all you’ve got? That barely even hurt!” His boasting was accompanied by a wide, cocky grin.

 

_ Whoosh _ .

 

Another failed swing of a lance. 

 

_ Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh. _

 

Each swing the man sent her way carried the power to knock a general off their feet, but she could see his every move coming from a mile away and leapt out of the way every time. At this rate, she doubted he would even be able to strike her at all. Even without her beloved kinshi Yuki, she was just too agile for her assailant. She scurried a few feet away and tucked her naginata back away in her weapon bag in favor of holding a spear.

 

“Let’s see if this hurts!” She quickly readied her stance to throw her weapon. In a moment of clarity, she gathered her strength within her, ready to attack with more strength than she usually could muster. “You smell like a goat!” She cried out as she launched her own attack, sending the spear soaring through the air at her assailant. Her hit struck, the tip of her weapon plunging into the shoulder of her attacker, crippling the arm he wielded his lance with. The villager swiftly pulled the lance from the shoulder of her attacker, this time swinging it and knocking his lance from his hand. Mozu pointed her spear at her now defenseless opponent.

 

“Do you surrender?” Her lips curled into a smirk as she asked. Within half a second, her smirk dissolved into a gentle smile as the man before her nodded, allowing her to begin checking the wounds she had left. The strike she had delivered to the man’s ribs hadn’t even torn his clothes, but the wound to his shoulder was bleeding slowly, almost lazily, the fabric around his arm slowly becoming red.

 

Shiro grimaced under her touch, cringing in pain as her fingers gently touched his fresh injuries. “Jeez, Ma, I tried getting you with a sneak attack and you still beat me. So quickly, too. I swear, I get more banged up by sparring with you than I do when I spar Dad. How are you so good? I thought your specialty was supposed to be bows.” He mumbled as she pulled a rag from her skirt and began wrapping it around his shoulder. His mother chuckled softly as she worked, shaking her head at his words.

 

“Bows are my specialty, but I’ve been training with lances for longer, pumpkin. Besides, I wouldn’t call jamming a lance in the ground next to me a sneak attack. But sweetie, you’re swings are really slow. You put in so much power that you could probably take me out with two hits, but they’re so slow because of that. I’m able to leap out of the way real easy since there’s so much time between the start of your swing and the hit. Hard hits don’t matter too much if you can’t hit me, pumpkin.” She explained gently as she worked, tying the rag in place. She stood on her tiptoes, struggling to reach her son. Shiro bent down with a laugh, allowing Mozu to place a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Thanks, Ma. Hey, how about I go ahead and help you pick fruit? I mean, I think you’re gonna need a little help catching back up to where you were in harvesting.” Shiro said with a sheepish smile, his ears turning red, gesturing with one hand to the ground. Her basket of berries had been knocked over in their scuffle and most had been mashed into the ground. Mozu gave him a gentle pat to the arm and a soft smile.

 

“No worries, sweetie. I can take care of this on my own. You, though, need to get back to training. Work on putting less focus on the strength of your hits. After all, the next time we spar, I don’t wanna have to go easy on you anymore.” Mozu giggled in response. She scooped her basket back up and went back to picking her berries.

 

“A-Anymore? You’ve been going easy on me the entire time?” Shiro sputtered in shock.

  
“Have a good day, pumpkin. Now, shoo.” Mozu giggled to him, motioning with one hand to leave. With a groan, Shiro dragged himself away, dragging his spear behind him. As her son’s sounds of discontent faded, the small villager bowed her head in laughter. Truly, she loved her son more than anything else. He was so sweet, as was his father, and she couldn't ask for anything else. Even though she had lost so much, she had gained even more, and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I absolutely love Mozu being married to Ryouma and being Shiro's mom. I wanted her to help him learn to use lances and well... It turned into him getting destroyed by her. Also, Mozu is a Kinshi knight because she's adorable as one. I'm hoping to write some more stuff about this little family in the future. Probably stuff that won't involve Mozu showing Shiro who's boss again.


End file.
